Rei's Bizarre Adventure
by willowfyre
Summary: This is a Naruto/Shaman king crossover. for those few who have bothered to read the first part, this story will be getting daily updates untill around the beginning of the school year, when all of my free time will vanish.
1. Default Chapter

Rei's Bizarre Adventure.  
  
Rei Kijin looked exasperatedly across the table towards the shadowy, insubstantial form of his spirit partner, Naruto. "Look, Naru," he whispered, re-adjusting the hitai-ate headband which rested on his brow between his blood-red eyes and his dyed-blue hair, "I can't order you some ramen and you know it! It'd make me look like a total lunatic."  
  
"As if hissing under your breath like that hasn't already done the job?"  
  
"Oh, go shove it up your incorporeal ass," he said, lazily checking the time on his cheap Timex. And then, quite without warning, his mood shifted from exasperation to panic. "Christ, I was supposed to meet Mara at the graveyard more than half an hour ago!" he leapt up and bolted for the door, leaving the restaurant and reaching the cemetery in record time. As he knelt there, panting heavily, with his signature grunge-punk clothing drenched in sweat, Mara once again exercised her uncanny ability to appear where she was wanted (or least wanted, depending on the situation), apparently out of thin air.  
  
"You're late," she said matter-of-factly, "and I've been told that the man whom you are about to meet has little patience for the unpunctual, seeing as his spirit partner waited more than 600 years for a friend who would not have shown up without a little help."  
  
As she said this, a tall lanky young man stepped from behind a nearby gravestone, and turned to face Rei. He was about twenty, with rather long jet black hair and dark, narrow eyes. He wore a pair of headphones, the left speaker covering the corresponding ear, the right resting behind the other ear. In his right hand, he held a sword shaped piece of wood, etched with various Japanese spells. In his left rested a small memorial stone. Behind him stood a large Japanese samurai, whose form had the same shimmering, insubstantial quality as Naruto's.  
  
"Kijin Rei, I presume?" said the man in Japanese.  
  
"Asakura Yoh. the Asakura Yoh." mumbled Rei, then he switched to fluent, if slightly accented, Japanese, for the first time really realizing who he was addressing. "Asakura-Sama. to what do I owe this honor?"  
  
"Calm down, man. There's no need for formality. Especially considering why I am here." 


	2. Chapter Two

"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know that the shaman fight began in Tokyo seven years ago, right?"  
  
"yeah. that mandarin bastard Lian ended up winning," said Rei.  
  
"Barely. Anyway, he contacted Kami-sama. and was told, in as many words, to go f*ck himself. Kami-sama told him that he was waiting for a specific shaman, one whose power surpassed any who had gathered in Tokyo."  
  
"You can't be saying what I think you're saying."  
  
"I've been keeping my eye on you for a long time, kid. You can do things with your subpar spirit (no offense Naruto) that I can't even pull off with Amidamaru here. I've watched you do that 'Art of the Doppelganger' trick that Naruto was once so well known for. Were I to integrate with him, such a feat would be out of the question. You seem to not only utilize a spirit's abilities, but enhance them. And I've never seen any one do that besides you."  
  
"I think he is saying what you think he's saying," commented Naruto.  
  
"No f*cking way," breathed Rei, slipping back into English.  
  
"Of course, you are still relatively weak, for all the natural power you have. It'll take a lot of training to achieve the strength necessary for contact with Kami-Sama." Suddenly, the cell phone clipped to Yoh's pocket began to ring. He flipped it open and brought it up to his ear. "Hey.MANTA? What the hell are you doing in the states? Alice Vail middle school?.Craycroft and Broadway? Alright. I'll be there in half an hour." He hung up, and looked at Rei. "you're coming with me. You need to see what real shaman work is like." In an aside to Mara, he added, "cover for him. He's seeing a movie at the mall, with you. That should give us about two hours." 


End file.
